custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Wet Sticky Sandy Mud Accident! (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Wet Sticky Sandy Mud Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 20, 1996. Plot While BJ teaches Barney and his friends how to play baseball, he accidently slips on a dump truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls into a pile of wet, sticky, sandy, mud. Will Barney and his friends make BJ better? Cast *Barney *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Keesha *Min Songs #Barney Thems Song #The Having Fun Song #BJ's Song #Sing a Song of People #Rig a Jig Jug #What a Baseball Day! #Try and Try Again #Bubble, Bubble Bath #If You're Happy and You Know It #Laugh with Me! #The Clapping Song #What a Baseball Day! (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-onwards costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-onwards costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island!" *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The same Carlos was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The same Carlos voice was also heard in "Up We Go!". *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life, it's when, while Carlos is caring the Barney doll out of the school, he tripped on a book and fell down, and the Barney doll falls down on the feet, Barney came to life, and the kids hugged him. *When Carlos yells "WHOA!" as he trips on the book, the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", except it was mixed with Carlos' Mid 1994-Early 1998 voice. *The kind of name of the book that Carlos is tripping on is called a Sesame Street book, and the name of the Sesame Street book is called "Ernie's Big Mess", and the Barney book is called "Barney and Baby Bop at The Beach". *Another time BJ falls face down. This time, *When BJ yells "Whoooooooooooa!" while slipping on a toy truck, *When Barney and the kids scream "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", *When BJ screams as he trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath Of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob sees a smiley face with dimples on a Krabby Patty), except it was pitched down to -1. *During a scene where BJ slips on a toy truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down in the wet sticky sandy mud, House of Horror is used, except it was mixed with a Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. It would be also used in SpongeBob SquarePants. It was also used in "Jeffery's Roller Skating Accident!" (March 22, 1994) (when Jeffery is rollerskating way too fast, trips over the toys, and crashes into the jungle gym before Barney comes to life) *The crash sound when BJ hits the wet sticky sandy mud is taken from the custom Thomas and Friends episode "A Bad Look Out for Godred" (when Godred hits the bottom of the mountain). *After BJ slips on a toy truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down in the pild of wet sticky sandy mud, he got sticky wet sandy mud on his head, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his back, his tail, his legs, his knees, and red shoes. *The wet sticky sandy mud is colored light beidge-brown. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *BJ: I must catch that ball! (trips over a skateboard, slipping around) Whoooooooooooa! *Barney & Kids: BJ!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Barney: WATCH OUT FOR THAT WET STICKY SANDY MUD!!!!!!! *BJ: (trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear and flies into the air) AAAAAAAGHGHHH!! (smashes into the wet sandy mud) *Barney and Kids: Ooooh!!!! *Carlos: I wonder what happened to BJ. *Min: Me too. *Barney: Come and see what has happened to him! *(they go and see what happened to BJ, who is on his head, tummy and knees, covered in sandy mud) *BJ: Aye-yie-yie! I'm all covered in muck and sand. Ohhh. *Barney: Oh my gosh!! BJ, you okay?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees, which are covered in mucky sand) I am fine, but I am covered in muck and sand. *Keesha: I bet you need a bath. *BJ: You're right. (as Barney helps him up) * * Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi